User blog:SinnerOfRandomness/Silent Hill (Ch. 1)
Corrin looked out the window. It was snowing. It always snowed. Corrin loathed snow, why she chose to attend a University in a place where it snowed twelve months a year, God doesn't even know. In all reality, she questioned why she even wanted to go to University, let alone college. She was going to go to a Beauty School. It's always been her dream to be a Makeup Artist. She wonders why she chose to major in Nursing (RN/BSN). It's far off from her dream career. Pressure in choosing the major, perhaps. "Corrin, what's so interesting outside? It always snows..." Dan, Corrin's boyfriend asked. Probably the only reason Corrin chose to stay in this dumbass University is because of Dan. She loved him, she's never met anybody so perfect before in her life. He's sweet, caring, friendly, cute, everything you could ever want in a guy. She's thankful she found him the day she did. At his most vulnerable. "Oh, nothing, I'm just wondering the, you know, things I could be doing right now if I hadn't had enrolled here." Corrin shrugged. "Or the things you couldn't ''be doing. I know this place sucks ass but, we only have two years left, not including this one, left in this hell hole. And maybe not even, depending on what scholarship you got." Dan said. "True, and yeah, I have less than a year here, two year scholarship." "Oh...that means you're leaving me after this year is over?" Dan asked giving Corrin those cute puppy dog eyes she couldn't resist. "Oh stop it you doofus!" Corrin laughed playfully shoving Dan. "No why don't you, retard!" Dan said playfully shoving Corrin back. They both kept shoving each other until Corrin fell on top of Dan. They both laughed. Dan played with Corrin's hair. "I love you, you know that?" Dan said staring into Corrin's ice blue eyes. Corrin smiled and nodded. Corrin and Dan softly touched lips. Suddenly Corrin's dorm roommate Destiny barged in. "HEY HEY -- oh, sorry, didn't realize Dan was here, Corrin. Heh heh..." Destiny said. Destiny had always loved Dan. When she found out her best friend started dating him, she flipped out. Ever since then, she's been intentionally crashing Dan and Corrin's dates. Sometimes Destiny felt she would break down right on the spot when she saw them together, or even thought of the disgusting thought of them. But, she somehow doesn't. She has so much hate building up for Corrin, sometimes she can't even believe it herself. "Erm, it's okay Destiny..." Corrin said awkwardly. "Hey Destiny!" Dan said happily. Dan and Destiny have always been best friends. But all of his time has gone towards Corrin ever since they started dating. And when he actually had some time to hang out with his friends, he'd only talk about his girlfriend, you guessed it, Corrin. Destiny's blood boiled whenever she heard Corrin's name. Being her roommate is a living hell for Destiny. "Hey Dan! Well...I...I guess I'll just go..." Destiny said. "Yeah, uh, bye." Corrin said some what snobbishly. Dan gave Corrin a look. "Destiny you don't have to leave, I...I have to go anyways. Uh...lot's of homework." Dan said. Destiny nodded and got out of the doorway. "Bye babe I'll see you later." Dan said getting up then kissing Corrin's cheek. "Yeah.." Corrin said quietly. Then Dan was gone. "Um, Destiny, can I just, you know, quickly ask you something?" Corrin asked. "Yes?" Destiny asked closing the door. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BUTT INTO DAN AND I'S DATES?! EVERY SINGLE ONE WE HAVE YOU SUDDENLY APPEAR." Corrin screamed. "I..I said I was sorry! I didn't know you guys would be in here!" Destiny said. "BULL SHIT. JUST...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS DORM. NOW." Corrin yelled. A tear rolled down Destiny's cheek. She ran out of the dorm room crying. Corrin rolled her eyes and slammed the door. She turned around and slid to the ground. ''You're such a bitch... That's it! What do you think will happen next? Let me know in the comments. :) HaleyMartin74 xx Calem and Serena xx 03:12, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts